


Совершенство

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Магнус — хозяин тематического клуба, Катарина — его помощница, которая считает, что сделать своего босса счастливым — её наипервейшая обязанность





	Совершенство

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213642823.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Закрыв дверь, Магнус застывает, пораженно рассматривая открывшееся ему зрелище. Привычный полумрак и красные полутона комнаты разбивает некое свечение, исходящее от бледной кожи распятого между столбиками кровати молодого мужчины.

Он прекрасен.

Сильные бедра с литыми мышцами, будто у греческой статуи. Идеальные полукружия ягодиц, которые буквально манят к себе, прося прикоснуться. Изящный изгиб спины и длинная шея.

Магнус не видит его лица, но легко определяет черную шелковую повязку, скрывающую глаза незнакомца. Его руки напряженно сжимают верёвки, обвитые вокруг запястий, и Магнус не может отказать себе в удовольствии огладить взглядом каждый дюйм открытой кожи, испещренной черными линиями татуировок. В этой темной вязи нет никакого смысла: символы беспорядочно разбросаны по спине, шее, рукам, и Магнус уверен, что на торсе и ногах тоже найдется парочка, но не спешит оглядеть незнакомца спереди, наслаждаясь редкими мгновениями незамутненного эстетического удовольствия.

Катарина всегда знала, чем ему угодить.

По правде сказать, Магнусу надоело. Его бесили жеманные улыбочки, слащавые мордашки и томные, все как один, голоса любовников и любовниц. Слишком испорченные. Слишком самонадеянные. Слишком влюбленные в себя, чтобы стремиться отдать хотя бы капельку тепла кому-то другому. Магнус устал. Устал ввязываться в отношения, которые все равно не принесут ему ничего, кроме боли.

Хватит. Он пытался. Значит, не судьба.

Магнус скользил от одного алькова к другому. Миновал один, другой... Коротко поприветствовал Рафаэля, застав того с занесенной над симпатичным брюнетом бордовой свечой, по которой уже побежали кровавые капли. Заинтересованно прислушался к стонам, издаваемым эффектной девицей, на которой Мелиорн в очередной раз практиковался в шибари. Брезгливо поморщился, обнаружив Камиллу, руководящей оргией с участием пары десятков мужчин и бледной хрупкой даже на вид девицей. А затем развернулся, прошел через зал для первых свиданий, коротко кивая многочисленным знакомым и бегло оглядывая новичков, смущенно жавшихся к стенке, и вернулся в свой кабинет, где, наполнив бокал мартини, с тихим стоном удовольствия растянулся на кожаном диване.

Из вязкой тишины, нарушаемой лишь его собственными мыслями, Магнуса выдернул стук.

— Да.

— Вот ты где. Я думала, ты собирался пройтись по альковам, — Катарина ловко проскользнула через приоткрытую дверь и уселась рядом с ним на краешек дивана.

— Я устал, Катарина, — прикрыв глаза, отозвался Магнус. — Что тебе нужно?

— Я нашла человека, достойного внимания Мастера, — лукаво усмехнулась та.

— Очередной избалованный юнец, жаждущий остроты ощущений, или девица, пересмотревшая тематического порно? — со вздохом уточнил он. — Не заинтересован.

— Мне казалось, ты всегда заинтересован, — нахмурилась Катарина.

— Не сегодня.

— Здравствуй, незнакомец, — голос Магнуса разрывает тишину комнаты, заставляя обнаженного красавца дернуться в своих путах.  
Магнус подходит к нему не торопясь, наслаждаясь видом напряженного тела. Он заворожен покатыми мышцами, темными и даже на вид шелковистыми волосами, жесткой линией плеч.

Стоит ему, наконец, обойти свой неожиданно прекрасный сюрприз, тот отвечает:

— Здравствуйте, Мастер.

Ох.

У него пухлые розовые губы, широкий рот, четкие скулы и глухой приятный голос. Как Магнус и ожидал, его тело и спереди раскрашивают причудливые татуировки: одна из них начерчена прямо поверх явно выделяющейся мышцы на шее, другие беспорядочно разбросаны по рельефному прессу и груди, покрытой тёмными волосками. Взгляд Магнуса скользит вниз — член мужчины немного возбужден, из-под крайней плоти выглядывает головка, один вид которой заставляет Магнуса нервно облизнуть губы.

Этот человек — чертово совершенство.

— Магнус! Ты не можешь устроить день саможаления именно сегодня! Только не сегодня! — возмутилась Катарина.

— Сегодняшний день ничем не хуже других, — возразил он.

— Нет. Не сегодня, — снова повторила та. — Сейчас ты допьешь мартини, поднимешь свой сладкий зад с дивана и наведаешься в свою комнату страсти. Я приготовила тебе нечто особенное.

— Боже, Катарина, сколько можно просить не подсовывать под меня каждую симпатичную задницу! — простонал Магнус.

— Раньше ты не возражал!

— А теперь возражаю!

— Ты мне должен!

Магнус хотел продолжить спор, но, припомнив недавние посиделки у Рагнора, разом растерял весь свой пыл.

— Напомни мне никогда не играть с тобой в покер на желание, — все-таки поднялся на ноги он.

— Ни за что, — довольно усмехнулась Катарина. — Ты не пожалеешь, дорогой. Я нашла для тебя совершенство.

Черт побери.

Кончики пальцев зудят от желания прикоснуться к бледной коже, но Магнус упрямо сжимает кулаки, удерживая себя. Ему нужно сосредоточиться. Для Мастера недопустимо поддаваться секундным прихотям. Он должен быть уверен. Должен знать, чего хочет. Иначе все может закончиться плохо. Но как определиться, когда один взгляд на приоткрытый рот заставляет тонуть в желании попробовать его на вкус, исследовать пальцами, а затем заткнуть членом, протолкнувшись вглубь до самого горла и дальше, не обращая внимания на сопротивление и слезы, которые наверняка пропитают ткань повязки?

— Тебе удобно? — все-таки совладав с беспорядочными мыслями, спрашивает Магнус.

— Да, Мастер, — едва слышно выдыхает незнакомец.

— Ты пришел сюда с определенными желаниями. Что ты хочешь? — пиджак вдруг кажется лишним, и Магнус тут же стягивает его с плеч, принимаясь расстегивать манжеты рубашки.

— Ничего, — голос мужчины становится совсем тихим, и Магнус вдруг отчетливо слышит в нем смятение и неуверенность.

Так не пойдет.

Поправив только что закатанные рукава, он подходит ближе и зажимает подбородок незнакомца пальцами, вынуждая того повернуть к нему голову. Его кожа мягкая, нежная и горит от прикосновения, и Магнус чувствует давно подзабытый трепет от желания исследовать этого мужчину только лишь руками, выяснить, где нужно надавить, чтобы вызвать стон, где едва коснуться, а где достаточно будет лишь тепла ладони.

— Неуверенным здесь не место, дорогой, — ласково произносит Магнус, краем глаза замечая волны дрожи, пробежавшие по телу мужчины. — Ещё раз: что ты хочешь?

По губам того скользит кончик языка, и этого движения оказывается достаточно, чтобы Магнус почувствовал себя возбужденным будто подросток.

— Когда я пришел сюда, я заметил на столе плеть.

О-о-о. Магнус знал, о чем он говорит.

Его любимая плеть с немного обтрепанной рукоятью, украшенной мелкими камнями для утяжеления. Умеренно длинные «хвосты», сплетенные из черно-красных кожаных лоскутов, на самых концах разделялись на более мелкие. Эта плеть прошла с ним весь путь от неопытного нижнего до мастера. Подойдя к столу, Магнус берет её в руки и любовно оглаживает. Её вес знаком и привычен, изгибы идеально лежат в ладони, и всё, что нужно сделать — короткий взмах.

Магнус возвращается к мужчине и останавливается сбоку, пристально разглядывая спину. На ней ни следа от прежних сессий — ни рубца, ни шрама, ни щербинки. Кожа идеально ровная, гладкая, теплая под рукой, когда Магнус все-таки скользит ею по изгибу позвоночника к столь же идеальному заду. Он легко ударяет по нему ладонью — с губ мужчины срывается короткий стон — и с удовольствием наблюдает, как на бледной ягодице проступает едва заметный розовый след.

— Ты не занимался этим раньше, — Магнус не спрашивает, а утверждает, но незнакомец и не пытается обмануть — согласно кивает и тут же подается назад, подставляясь под ласки. — Но хочешь.

— Да... Боже... — стонет тот, напрягая руки.

— Ты не выдержишь, — качает Магнус головой, вновь переводя взгляд на зажатую в ладони плеть.

— Пожалуйста, Мастер, — просит он, и что-то в тоне его голоса заставляет Магнуса согласно кивнуть.

Магнус отступает всего на шаг — больше и не нужно.

— Твое слово?

— Мне нравится «первый», — тяжело, с усилием, выдавливает из себя мужчина.

— Ты можешь остановить меня в любой момент.

А потом он бьет. И ещё. И ещё. От каждого удара на коже незнакомца расцветают розовые узоры. Они ложатся один на другой. Вспухают, жгут. Возбуждают. Поначалу каждый удар тот встречает вскриком. Зафиксированные руки судорожно натягивают веревки, ноги дергаются в попытке уйти от очередного удара. А затем вскрики переходят во всхлипы. Он тяжело, надсадно дышит и подается назад, подставляясь под плеть, и Магнус с готовностью исполняет безмолвную просьбу. Стройные ягодицы быстро расчерчивают красные линии, а после ещё одного взмаха нежная кожа разрывается. Капли крови быстро сбегают вниз по ноге, и Магнус останавливается.

Он не чувствует усталости: мышцы руки приятно гудят, по лбу скатываются капли пота, рубашка промокла насквозь, а член больно упирается в плотную ткань брюк, придавая возбуждению остроту. Магнус подходит ближе и осторожно проводит руками в миллиметре от воспаленной кожи. Мужчина стонет, чувствуя его тепло, раскачивается в надежно держащих путах и едва слышно шепчет:

— Пожалуйся... ещё... ещё... Мастер... пожалуйста... ещё...

Магнус отходит прочь, оставляет плеть на столе и подхватывает темно-синий флакончик со спиртом. Концентрированная жидкость быстро испаряется с кожи, но Магнус не жалеет ни капли, не обращая внимания, что проливает половину на пол, а затем возвращается к совершенному молодому человеку, требующему внимания, и проходится мокрыми ладонями по рубцам на его спине и заднице.

Это больно. Спирт обжигает ранки точно огнем, и мужчина дергается под его руками, пытаясь уйти от прикосновений. Но Магнус останавливается только, когда жидкость полностью испаряется с кожи. Теперь в воздухе висит тяжелый алкогольный запах, каждый вдох пьянит, будто стопка хорошего ячменного виски, но более всего сводят с ума длинные постанывания мужчины под его руками.

У него крепко стоит. Длинный член незнакомца прижимается к животу, пачкает его смазкой, вздутые венки, огибающие ствол, лишь подчеркивают силу возбуждения, и Магнусу до смерти хочется почувствовать вес налитой головки на языке. Вместо этого он обхватывает его ладонью, туго сжимает пальцы и ведет от основания к венечной бороздке, очерчивает контуры сосудов, поглаживает дырочку уретры и стонет, когда незнакомец подается назад, притираясь к нему израненной спиной.

— Ещё чуть-чуть, пожалуйста...

Пара резких движений — и тело незнакомца сотрясает оргазм. Его трясет точно судорогой, он откидывает голову на плечо Магнуса и долго кончает с тонким вымученным стоном. Магнус продолжает ласкать его член, пока тот не начинает опадать, а затем нехотя отстраняется, стараясь не обращать внимания на собственный, ставший уже болезненным, стояк. Он осторожно освобождает ноги мужчины от пут, откидывает веревки в сторону и нежно целует оставленные ими красные следы. Он принимается за руки: осторожно отвязывает одну и тут же чувствует, как та сжимается на его плече, а затем освобождает и вторую.  
Лицо незнакомца все ещё красное, повязка намокла от слез и пота, искусанные губы — красные от прилившей крови. Он прекрасен. И Магнусу до дрожи в ногах, до боли хочется, нужно, необходимо узнать, какого цвета его глаза. Он протягивает руки и касается повязки.

— Можно?

Незнакомец молча кивает, продолжая сжимать плечи Магнуса руками, пока тот стягивает ставшую мешать тряпку, а затем замирает.

Голубые.

Ясные, яркие, будто солнечное летнее небо. Будто бесконечный океан. Будто нежно любимые Магнусом васильки.

Невероятные.

— Меня зовут Магнус, — хрипло выдавливает из себя он, все ещё завороженно вглядываясь в лицо молодого человека.

— Алек, — так же хрипло отзывается тот, а затем, откашлявшись, повторяет, — Александр.

Магнус не может сдержать восторженной улыбки:

— Ну, здравствуй, — он ласково скользит кончиками пальцев по его шее, а затем, не встретив сопротивления, запускает пальцы в волосы. — Александр.


End file.
